My Best Friend's Keeper
by AmyLeeWarren
Summary: “Tell me. I want to know I'm leaving you in good hands.” Lisbon's always been shaken by someone with cancer. This is my take on why. Spoilers right through. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Lisbon's always been shaken by someone with cancer. Here's my take on it. Kind of inspired by My Sister's Keeper. **

**This isn't going to be long, as I can't really think of anything else to pad it out with. Ah well, it's for the better.**

**I'm going straight into this, no mucking about. So sorry if it doesn't have much detail in it. It may seem pretty sudden but that's really the best way to do this I think.**

**Dedicated to wisher93 for letting me be her beta. :)**

**Spoilers right through.**

**If anyone has any ideas or comments please review.**

My Best Friend's Keeper

Normal day, normal case.

Life for the team was beginning to get mundane. No leads on Red John, and nothing really complicated. Jane was setting new records on how fast they could close cases and the only interest was watching Rigsby and Van Pelt try to hide their newly blossomed relationship. Not that everyone didn't know already.

The sun had begun to set, spreading some pink and orange flashes across the Sacramento sky. Jane was on the couch, Lisbon typing away in her office. Taking a sip of her coffee, she strained to hear anything from the bull pen. Hearing silence, she presumed Jane was the only one left. Rubbing her eyes, paperwork swam before her. Pushing away her mug, she slipped out of her chair to grab her coat. The building was almost in darkness and when she flicked off her desk lamp, it plunged her office into shadow. She cursed when she stubbed a toe on the edge of her desk, and when she began to sway dangerously, the chair looked like a much better idea for a good nights sleep.

Hearing Lisbon curse from her office, Jane padded over to the door, peering through at her into the darkness. Her saw her stumble, before sitting back down and resting her head on the back of the chair.

"All-nighter?" He spoke quietly. "I'll drive you home if you want."

Lisbon couldn't help but just stare wordlessly. This routine had been becoming more and more frequent, Jane helping her when she became ragged and exhausted. She smiled and accepted her coat from his hands. Lisbon shivered when Jane's hand took it's place on the small of her back, but she didn't walk out of it. They sat in comfortable silence, Lisbon passing her keys over to him without argument. He smirked and made a comment about how tired she must be. In response, he got a world class eye roll.

"Not too tired to be you I guess."

"Just drive Jane." She closed her eyes, the rhythmic, hypnotic effects of the passing street lights taking it's toll.

* * *

Reaching her apartment, Lisbon offered Jane her couch. And just like every other time, he politely declined.

Little did she know it was getting harder and harder to say no.

Opening her door, she was left by a small rub on the arm, before watching Jane's retreating form down the stairs. He glanced back over his shoulder, throwing her a small smile, his eyes shining, however darker than usual, in the dim glow of the hall lights.

She couldn't help but let a smile grow over her face, laughing silently to herself as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Shedding her coat and boots, Lisbon collapsed onto the sofa. In her tired state, she didn't even see that the kitchen light was on, someone fumbling in the cupboards.

Someone emerged from the room and stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Her blonde hair was pulled back, loose strands falling around her face. She wore sweats, an oversized CBI t-shirt and tan slippers.

Lisbon opened her eyes when a shadow obscured the light from the kitchen. She reached for her gun, finger on the holster, but by the time she had stood and drawn her weapon, she had no need for it.

The woman had pulled her into a hug, and the gun hit the floor, safety still on.

"Alice." Lisbon mumbled against the woman's shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart."

"You're back, I can't believe this. Why are you here?"

* * *

Alice and Lisbon had settled on the sofa, both of their exhaustion long forgotten. Each clutched a steaming mug of coffee, and a half empty plate of fresh cookies on a cushion between them.

Lisbon munched and she spoke, her face lit up by the sweet taste of the cookies. Alice picked at a cushion absent-mindedly.

"You said I could come whenever I wanted. Hence the key." Alice smiled, stealing the last cookie from under Teresa's nose.

She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when Alice shoved the cookie into her mouth.

"How have you been?"

"Good. I guess." Lisbon sighed, leaning back into the cushions, tucking her legs beneath her.

"You guess? Work not going so well?"

"No, it's not that." She picked at a loose thread on the blanket that was draped across the back of the sofa. "So much happened at once. Now there's nothing. I just wish everything could even out. Maybe I would be in better condition." She laughed bitterly.

"I heard." Alice said quietly.

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Oh."

She pulled her into a second hug, discarding the plate.

"One good thing about you Alice. You're a woman of few words."

She pulled away and cocked an eyebrow at Teresa, laughing lightly.

"Alright then."

"No, you are. I've been getting big long speeches on how to cope with loss and all that." She sighed, closing her eyes. "You're like Jane."

"Who's Jane?"

Something twisted inside Lisbon, and she thought about how difficult that question really was. She settled with the obvious, less incriminating answer.

"My consultant."

"Is she nice?"

Teresa full on laughed at that.

"What?" Alice slapped her on the arm to bring her back.

"Jane's a man. Patrick Jane." She breathed through giggles. She wiped away a couple of stray tears bidding her chest to stop heaving from the laughing fit.

"Oh. I'll change the question then. Is he cute?"

She felt her cheeks tint and cursed.

"That's a yes. See, you're a woman of few words too."

"Your hair's so long." Teresa muttered suddenly.

Alice's face dropped immediately, her eyes becoming sallow and empty, all sign of happiness quickly washed away with such a innocent comment. She fiddled with a loose lock, ringing it between her fingers, and watching it glint in the light.

"Yeah." She said, barely audible.

"You looked better with the red hair."

"Which one? Bright red or auburn?"

Lisbon chuckled. "The auburn was lovely. The bright red washed you out."

Alice looked up, and caught her emerald gaze.

"Is this why you're here?" Lisbon choked.

All she got in return was a nod.

* * *

They sat in silence, the clock ticking past 3am, but neither could force themselves to sleep.

"Tell me about this consultant of yours."

"Tell me how long you've got." Lisbon retorted.

"You first. I want to know I'm leaving you in good hands." She smiled in an attempt to lighten the tension mounting in the room.

"He looks after me."

**This'll only be 3 or 4 chapters. Any comments are appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'll admit. This has gone very much downhill. I'm going to finish it during my holidays and then hope for the best. It isn't my best work, but it will have to do. **

**I've been reading about, and it seems Cho doesn't often get the girl.**

**Oh- Merry Christmas to those who celebrate. :)  
**

That night, Alice dozed on the couch, after directing Lisbon's weak form to her bed. Lisbon awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon, and padded through to see Alice whistling at the stove.

"What's that song? I recognise it." She asked from the doorway.

Alice poured her a mug of coffee from the pot and pushed it down the counter towards her, followed by a bacon sandwich.

"Loch Lomand." Lisbon peered at the sandwich. "You need your strength."

Lisbon scoffed. "Where's yours?" She took a bite and washed it down with the black coffee.

"I have an appointment later. Best if I don't eat." She grimaced, taking a sip of her cup.

"What're you drinking?" Lisbon noticed the full pot of coffee.

"Tea. It's better for you. Never thought you'd have any though. I almost brought my own." She chuckled, empting her tea cup.

Lisbon smiled behind her mug, hiding her memory of buying different teas just in case Jane finally took her up on the offer of crashing on the sofa. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

"So when you heading to work?"

"About 20 minutes." She brushed her hands on her pyjama bottoms and put her plate and mug in the sink. "Why?"

"I want to come with you. You said work's slow, so you won't mind me tagging along." Alice tried a charm smile, with the puppy dog look.

"No! You are not meeting the team!"

"Why not?"

"Because." She whined.

"I'm going. C'mon. It's my home too." Alice pouted.

"No-one there knows you any more."

"What about Jason?"

"In narcotics?"

"Yeah. He's still there. That man kept in touch. Sent me cards and everything." Alice winked.

"Get dressed." Lisbon rolled her eyes, and jumped into the shower.

* * *

Van Pelt rushed into the office, dumping her paperwork on her desk and booting up her computer. She panted from her run up the stairs, after cursing the malfunctioning lift. Brushing hair out her eyes, she perched on her chair, frantic eyes searching for Cho. He nodded at her from behind a novel, and she relaxed at this indication she wasn't late. No matter how much to admired her senior agent, she knew never to get on her wrong side, or you'll end up with no head. Or if you're Jane, you were most likely to lose something far more precious.

Van Pelt smirked slightly, seeing Rigsby out of the corner of her eye, their organised arrival turning out perfect. He held a tray of coffees in one hand, a paper bag of breakfast in the other and a stack of case files under his arm. He offered their coffees with a small smile before tucking into his pastry.

Cho just rolled his eyes at their blatant act.

* * *

"Everyone..." Lisbon rounded the corner, Alice in tow. "This is Alice Mitchell."

Cho stood.

"Hi." She smiled, and shook Van Pelt's hand, followed by Rigsby's as Lisbon made introductions. Cho approached slowly, a smile tugging at his usually straight face.

"Cho, you remember Alice, right?" Lisbon joked, stepping away as Cho embraced her in a short hug.

"Hey Mitch." He said quietly, sweeping away a small strand of hair from her face. Van Pelt raised an eyebrow, and Alice's cheeks quickly tinged a light pink.

"So..." Alice regained some composure and clapped her hands together joyfully. "How has everyone been?" She laughed. "Any new cases?"

"Nothing in particular. We've been sitting with paperwork all week." Rigsby sighed mournfully.

"Where's Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Kitchen. Making tea." Van Pelt said.

And before the team could blink, Alice was away, dashing into the little kitchenette.

"Alice!" Lisbon ran after to her, dodging the copy boy on her way.

She didn't exactly get there on time.

By the time Lisbon skidded around the corner, Alice was leaning casually against the counter, Jane by her side.

"Good morning, my dear." Jane smiled, and Alice giggled quietly.

"You weren't kidding were you Teresa?" Alice grinned cheekily.

"Depends what she told you." Jane smirked, taking a sip of his tea and straightening his waistcoat.

"Oh. She told me so much." Both blondes fixed Lisbon with bright, laughing eyes, leaning, arms crossed against the counter.

"I give up." She muttered as she left, rubbing her eyes and praying for her sanity with both of them around.

* * *

"You know her?" Rigsby muttered to Cho, a mouthful of cream filled pastry.

"She worked here before you and Van Pelt." Cho said, barely looking up from his file, his feet firmly propped up onto another chair.

Rigsby grunted in response. "Seems nice."

"She is. She's the real reason Lisbon can deal with Jane. Mitch is just as bad when it comes to tricks. She faked a fight with someone in court so she wouldn't have to testify against a friend."

"Why didn't she just refuse?" Van Pelt inquired.

"Because my career would be in jeopardy. " Alice said sneaking up behind Grace, who jumped slightly. "And that's no fun."

There's a small flicker behind her eyes that Cho barely catches, but the small reassuring smile he sends her is enough to bring back the spark.

Or what was left anyway.

"Shouldn't you all be working?" She said, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

Rigsby and Van Pelt turned guiltily back to their work, and Cho slunk off into the kitchenette for a coffee.

Alice turned to Jane, who was leaning against the nearby door frame, and asked if she could use his desk. He directed her with a graceful sweep of the hand, and she settled down, shuffling what little papers she brought in her handbag.

When all order had returned, any outsider would have assumed she was a part of the team.

* * *

"How long have you known Lisbon?" Jane mumbled from his trademark spot, still staring at the ceiling.

"10 years." She didn't even look up from her work. "I met her in San Fran. Bosco too."

"Is that why you're here?" Jane peered through one eye, studying her profile at the desk.

"Guess so." Her hair fell over her face, the loose curls almost hitting the surface. Her hand moved swiftly across paper, stylish glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Jane watched as she chewed the end of her pen lightly, or twirled it around her thumb when she was thinking.

Her eyes weren't visible, or Jane might have seen the redness lining her lids, badly covered with makeup.

They were silent for a long time before Lisbon emerged, a genuine smile gracing her face when she saw Alice's form.

* * *

"Lunch?" She directed the question to the whole team, and Rigsby shot up and grabbed his jacket. The rest took their time, and Alice excused herself.

"Any leads?" Lisbon asked when they were all gathered.

"I cross checked the names of the employees at the National Bank and the VIPs at the party." Van Pelt.

"I spoke to the victims mother, who claims she was dating a man called David Condie. He has a long list of felonies under his belt. Fraud, tax evasion. Murder or not, this guy's going to jail." Rigsby.

"If we find him." Cho.

"We'll find him." Lisbon looked around the bullpen. "How long has Alice been gone?"

"15 minutes." Van Pelt said quietly.

Lisbon swore under her breath, and took off for the bathrooms, Van Pelt on her heels.


End file.
